Meu Vizinho Perfeito
by Ally-chaan
Summary: "Vizinhos chatos, irritantes, bagunceiros, nerds, roqueiros e por ai vai uma penca de tipos de vizinhos, mas e surgir aquele vizinho perfeito? Ou quase perfeito?"  Summary, horrível,mas lêem a história *O*  /  HIATUS  explicação na fic
1. Chapter 1

**Meu Vizinho Perfeito**

**Casal:** NejixTenten

**Legenda:**

**-**Normal – fala do personagem.

-_Itálico – _Pensamento.

-CAIXA ALTA – Gritos de raiva e etc ou comemorações.

**M V P *~* M V P – **Mudança de local ou situação.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Vizinhos. Tenten Mitsashi sempre odiou essa palavra. Principalmente aquele vizinho velho e irritante que reclama de tudo.

Mora em um condomínio de classe média alta. É uma jovem bem sucedida e tinha um bom emprego. Era policial de Nova York. (**N/A**: Já um caminho pra ser agente da CIA, hein?)

Tinha uma boa condição financeira, um apartamento pequeno e aconchegante, amigos maravilhosos, basicamente tudo, menos namorado. Tudo menos isso, mas não necessitava tanto.

Tenten é alta, cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e olhos da mesma cor. Tem a pele clara e curvas de deixar QUALQUER homem babando.

A campainha é tocada desesperadamente três vezes.

Saiu do seu quarto bufando vestindo o seu tradicional pijama. Olho no olho mágico da porta e viu que era o seu 'adorável' vizinho.

-Veio reclamar de novo, seu Nadir? – Olhou para o velho senhor a sua frente. Ele era baixinho, corcunda e vivia apoiado em uma bengala.

-Não, minha filha, acalme-se. Eu só vim lhe avisar que estou de mudança. Saio hoje mesmo.

-Sério, seu Nadir? –Fingiu frustração. Lógico, era o que mais queria.

-Vou me livrar desses vizinhos insuportáveis.

- "_E eu do senhor!"_ – completou em pensamento. – Pena seu Nadir. Sentiremos a sua falta.

O velho a olhou desconfiado. Sabia o ódio que a jovem Mitsashi tinha por ele.

-Bom, até nunca mais. – Saiu com o auxílio de sua bengala.

-Até nunca mais, seu Nadir. – Falou inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Depois jogou para trás e riu fechando a porta. – YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! – Comemorou pulando. – Não vou ter que suportar aquele velho! – Se jogou no sofá.

Ligou para as melhores amigas – Sakura e Hinata – contando-lhes a novidade e chamando-as para comemorar.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Escutou uma batida na porta e levantou a cabeça para ver quem era.

-Com licença, Sr Hyuuga. – A secretária adentrou o local encostando a porta. – Tem uma senhorita lá fora desejando falar com o senhor.

-Quem é? – sua voz soou fria e sem interesse. A secretária já se acostumara.

-Ela disse que veio tratar de uma compra de um imóvel.

-Ah, sim. – Se levantou – Pode mandá-la entrar.

-Claro. – A secretária saiu.

Quando olhou para a porta, viu uma bela jovem morena adentrar a sua sala. De primeira encantou-se com a sua beleza. Vestia uma saia social, uma regata branca por baixo do blazer vinho com um scarpim preto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e estava perfeitamente maquiada.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Hyuuga. – Estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou-a.

-Meu nome é Lizandra Ribeiro. Sou filha de Nadir Ribeiro, o proprietário do apartamento que o senhor pretende comprar.

-Ah, claro. Sente-se. – Os dois sentaram-se.

-Vim lhe trazer o contrato para que o senhor possa assinar. Ele foi examinado pelo seu advogado, como o senhor pediu. – Entregou-lhe o contrato dentro de uma pasta fina transparente.

Enquanto Neji passava o olho pelo contrato, Lizandra lhe explicava a situação do apartamento e o dia da mudança.

-O senhor pode mudar-se daqui a dois dias.

Neji respondeu afirmando com a cabeça. Não era homem de muitas palavras e sim de atitude, embora a sua profissão exigisse mais a sua voz.

É presidente das empresas Hyuuga. Foi nomeado pelo seu tio.

-Mudo-me o mais rápido possível. – Falou enquanto devolvia o contrato a Lizandra.

-Meu pai mudou-se hoje. Dois dias é o prazo para que o apartamento esteja completamente vazio.

-Ok. Mudo-me daqui a dois dias.

-Claro. Ligo avisando-lhe quando o apartamento estiver vazio. – Levantou-se. – Até mais Sr. Hyuuga.

-Até. – Despediram-se com um aperto de mão.

-"_Apartamento resolvido_". – Pensou enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o computador e a papelada.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Acordou com o som irritante do despertador. Estava feliz demais para quebrá-lo. Dois dias se passaram sem seu Nadir reclamando de tudo e de todos.

Levantou-se, fez sua higiene matinal, se arrumou para o trabalho e foi tomar café.

-Dois dias em seu Nadir, dois dias sem reclamação. Ai, – suspirou – estou no paraíso. – Disse a sim mesma.

Tomou seu café normalmente e foi para a base de treinamento. Hoje é só treino. Voltaria mais cedo para casa caso não houvesse alguma emergência.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-Seu Geraldo! – Entrou no prédio falando alegremente com o porteiro. – Boa tarde.

Eram 17 horas, sempre voltava do trabalho, quando não tinha alguma coisa importante a resolver.

-Boa tarde, dona Tenten. Tudo bem com a senhorita?

-Sem dona e senhorita, por favor. Estou ótima. E você, seu Geraldo?

-Bem também Do... Quer dizer, Tenten. – A jovem soltou um lindo sorriso para o porteiro.

Tenten era conhecida pelo seu humor e seu Nadir, que saía falando mal dela.

-Com licença. – Ouviu uma voz masculina profunda e educada chamando-a.

-Pois não? – Respondeu virando-se para o rapaz. Ficou surpresa e levemente corada ao ver a beleza dele. – _Kami, é um anjo?_

-A senhorita mora nesse prédio?

-Moro sim. Precisa de ajuda? – Sorriu.

-Sim. – Respondeu o belo rapaz.

-Eu o ajudo. – Pronunciou-se seu Geraldo.

-Pode deixar que eu o ajude, seu Geraldo. – Olhou pra ele, com: "Não ta vendo que ele é gato e que fiquei afim?"

-Ah, claro, Srta Mitsashi. – Tenten apenas sorriu com a resposta do porteiro.

-No que posso ajudar? – Virou-se sorrindo para o rapaz.

-É a primeira vez que venho aqui e queria ajuda para chegar a esse apartamento. – Estendeu-lhe o chaveiro com o número escrito.

-0307... – Murmurou. Surpreendeu-se. – NÃO!

-Não sabe? – Olhou-a intrigado.

-Se-sei sim. – Gaguejou devido à surpresa. – "_Um vizinho gato? Ahá, boa idéia!_" – Pensou. – Siga-me. Eu te levo até lá. Tchau seu Geraldo.

Entrou no prédio e chamou o elevador. O silêncio instalou-se sobre eles, até que Tenten abriu a boca.

-É novo aqui ou veio visitar alguém?

-Sou novo. Mudei-me hoje. – O 'trim' (**N/A**: Onomatopéia ruim aqui!) do elevador despertou Tenten e entraram. A moça apertou o número três.

-Uma dica: Quando você quiser ir para qualquer apartamento, aperte no número que vem depois do zero. Esse número indica o andar do seu apartamento. – Mostrou o painel de comando.

-Hum. Bom saber. Obrigado. – Olhou a jovem trajando uma farda.

-De nada. – Sorriu olhando para o rosto do rapaz.

Neji ficou a observar a bela moça que estava ao seu lado. "_É linda_", pensou. Reparou também na roupa. Uma curiosidade veio à tona.

-Você está de farda. Trabalha na Polícia? – Perguntou olhando a Tenten dos pés à cabeça.

-Uhum, trabalho sim. Sou policial.

-Interessante. Então esse prédio é bem seguro, não? – A jovem riu.

-É, mas não por causa de mim (**N/A**: Modéstia sempre faz bem! XD). O sistema de segurança daqui é ótimo e eu não trago arma pra casa. – Neji apenas a olhou compreendendo-a.

O elevador se abriu no andar indicado, no caso o terceiro. Os dois saíram e Tenten apontou o apartamento procurado.

-Esse é o seu. 0307.

-Engraçado.

-O que? – Olhou para o rosto do rapaz.

-O número do meu apartamento é a data do meu aniversário.

-Sério? – Riu. – Assim é fácil de não esquecer o seu aniversário.

-Verdade. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso, o qual deixou a jovem um pouco corada.

-Bom, eu sou a sua vizinha. O meu é esse. – O Hyuuga olhou para a porta. Viu o número gravado, 0306. – Precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. Ah, e outra dica: Tudo o que você faz dentro do seu apartamento eu escuto. Nem tudo na verdade, só se o que você fizer causar um barulho alto.

-Entendi. Vou tomar cuidado. – Olhou para a jovem. Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo ficaram observando olhar um do outro.

-Bom... - Desviou o olhar. – Eu vou entrar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame. Até mais. Ah, meu nome é Tenten Mitsashi.

-Prazer, Neji Hyuuga. – Estendeu-lhe a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu, Neji. – Cumprimentou quase babando. – Tchau. – Destrancou a porta e entrou. (**N/A**: NÃO! Ò.Ó SAIU!) – AHHHHH! UM VIZINHO GATO!

Do lado de fora, Neji escutou a comemoração da moça – alta comemoração – e pensou rindo, que seria até divertido ter uma vizinha 'maluquinha'.

**M V P *~* M V P**

HEEEEEY GUYS!

Bem?

Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic que POSTO aqui, não a primeira que escrevo, mais é a primeira que pretendo terminar.

Não garanto nada de datas certinhas e etc, mas prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível.

Acho que é isso.

Hehe.

Beeejoos :*

P.S.: Dedico essa fic a Keiko Haruno Uchiha, apesar de não ser SasuSaku, mais ela é a minha Ficwritter-Diva, então...

E também, dedico a Pyta-chan, escritora do S2 Um show pela paz S2 (link: .net/s/3702479/1/S2Um_Show_Pela_Paz_S2). É a melhor songfic que já li na vida. *-*

E também a Samy Winkot que escreveu Just Me (.net/s/6084548/1/Just_Me), amo demais essa fic. *-*

REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Entrou em seu apartamento e observou a beleza do local. Sua prima – Hinata Hyuuga - acertara em cheio na decoração do local. Estava à seu gosto. Não mudaria nada.

Colocou as chaves em cima da pequena mesa que havia na sala e foi conhecer seu quarto. Era grande. Tinha uma cama de casal com um criado-mudo – cada um tinha um abajur - de cada lado. Em frente à cama ficava a porta de entrada. Ao lado do banheiro – que ficava no lado direito da cama – tinha um closet médio, no qual caberiam suas roupas sem problemas.

Entrou no banheiro médio - dividido em dois por um Box –, despiu-se (**N/A**: ELE NÃO IA TOMAR BANHO DE ROUPA!), e tomou um breve banho gelado.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Tenten adentrou seu quarto, despiu-se e foi tomar um banho. Logo após este, vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa regata branca, arrumou seu cabelo em seus tradicionais coques, pegou as chaves do carro e de casa e saiu.

-Sakura, você vai comigo? – Falou com a amiga Haruno pelo telefone.

-_Não sei Tenten._

- Ah, amiga, vamos? Por favor?

-_Hum..._

_-_Hein, por favor?

-_Está bem, eu vou. Estou precisando sair mesmo. Na boate de sempre?_

-Na boate de sempre! – Disse entrando em seu carro, um crossfox preto. (**N/A:** Pobre demais?).

-_Ok! Estou indo pra lá. Não demore, hein!_

-Pode deixar. Tchau.

-_Tchau_.

Tenten desligou e ligou o carro. Lembrou de uma coisa essencial:

-MINHA CARTEIRA!

Saiu apressadamente do carro e foi correndo pegar o elevador resmungando da sua falta de memória.

-Quem seria a pessoa que esqueceria a carteira? Uma coisa tão essencial? Ah, claro – falou afinando (**N/A:** Afinar de Fina viu gente?) a voz – a Tenten, dã!

O elevador parou, abriu a porta, só que ela não percebeu, estava absorta em sua discussão interna. Até que alguém limpou a garganta e a despertou de sua 'discussãozinha. '

-Desculpa. – Falou sem graça. Saiu do elevador com a cabeça baixa.

-Esqueceu a carteira? – A jovem o olhou instigado. – É que eu vi você comentando.

-Ah, sim. Eu vou sair e esqueci minha carteira, ai eu voltei pra buscá-la.

-Hum.

-Vai sair também?

-É vou dá uma volta.

-Tá bom. Até mais.

-Até. – Entrou no elevador rindo por dentro da jovem maluquinha.

-Ai que mico, meu Deus. Que impressão o Neji deve ter de mim? – Se questionou entrando no apartamento e procurando sua carteira. – Que devo ser uma descompensada que fala sozinha? – Olhou para a TV e ao seu lado estava a carteira de cor vinho. – Te achei. – Pegou a carteira e foi correndo pegar o elevador. – E esse troço ainda demora!

**M V P *~* M V P**

Entrou em seu carro e deu a partida. Ligou o rádio e passava músicas aleatórias enquanto pensava em várias pessoas, em especial uma mulher. Havia pouco tempo que saíra de um relacionamento com essa pessoa, mas não parava de pensar nela.

Havia passado momentos inesquecíveis ao lado dessa mulher. Momentos que jamais serão substituídos e que jamais serão apagados de sua memória. Duvidava que amasse outra mulher como a amou. Fez de tudo pelo relacionamento, mas deu no que deu. O fim desse relacionamento seria por mero acaso ou por que ele teve um motivo? Ainda possuía essa dúvida dentro de si.

Sua amada fora embora sem ao menos dar uma explicação ou coisa parecida. Só disse que eles não dariam mais certos e ponto final. Mais tarde, ele descobriu através da própria que vivia com outro homem. Foi uma facada em seu peito. Uma ferida que até hoje está aberta.

Chegou a seu destino. Estacionou, desligou o carro e saiu vagarosamente.

Apertou a campainha e escutou uma voz conhecida.

-_Quem deseja?-_Perguntou a voz do outro lado.

-Sou eu Setsue, Neji.

-_Ah, sim. Entre. _– Setsue apertou a trava de segurança destrancando o portão de entrada.

(Vou deixar a mansão a critério de vocês, leitores (as).)

Entrou admirando a beleza da mansão de sua prima. Sempre fora encantado com o jardim do hall de entrada. Havia muitas árvores e um gramado enorme com banco e flores ao redor. Realmente sua prima tinha bom gosto. Se dependesse de seu marido, Naruto, a casa não teria essa maravilhosa decoração.

-Senhora Hyuuga, seu Neji chegou. – anunciou uma empregada entrando no quarto da mesma.

-Ah, claro. Peça-o para que entre. – Respondeu sorrindo para a empregada.

-Sim senhora.

-Obrigada.

A empregada desceu as escadas da mansão um pouco depressa e anunciou ao Neji o que lhe foi pedido. O rapaz se acomodou no sofá.

-Primo. – Anunciou a sua chegada.

-Hinata. – Se levantou.

-Como está? – Abraçou seu primo e sentou-se. O mesmo acompanhou.

-Bem. E você?

-Estou ótima.

-E Satsue?

-Está bem. Ela saiu com o pai.

-Ah, sim. Vim aqui conversar com você.

-Para. Eu já sei o assunto. Esquece isso, Neji. Só está acabando com você.

-Não consigo Hinata. Ela mexe muito comigo ainda. Quando estou sozinho, só me vem ela na cabeça.

-Neji, - ela se levantou – você precisa de uma namorada. E urgente!

-Hn. – refletiu não muito interessado.

-É sério primo. – Sentou-se de novo. – Acho que se você se apaixonar de novo, você consegue esquecê-la.

-Como eu me apaixonei pela Ranah? Não consigo.

-Claro! O seu amor pela próxima pessoa pode ser mais intenso. Hn?

-Não sei. – Fechou os olhos e a imagem que veio na sua cabeça foi a de sua nova vizinha. A beleza e o jeito – deu pra perceber o jeito que ela é – o encantou. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e meio assustado com a imagem que vira, mau conhecia a moça e já pensava nela.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-Sakura, já é a quinta dose que você toma, não estou afim de uma bêbada ao meu lado, não!

-Calma. Você sabe que eu não sou fraca pra bebida. – Bateu o copo na mesa e olhou para a amiga com uma expressão travessa.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Suspirou olhando para a amiga sabendo o motivo. –Sasuke não é?

-Aquele inútil acha que mexe comigo. – Soltou um riso histérico. –Mexe não!

-Depois diz que não é fraca pra bebida. – Murmurou para si. – Vocês brigaram quando?

Quando Sakura bebia era por um único e verdadeiro motivo, ela havia brigado com seu noivo, o que era raro de acontecer. As brigas dos dois duravam semanas, mas quando voltam, juram que nunca mais vão brigar e voltam cada vez mais apaixonados.

-Ontem. – Respondeu bebendo a sétima dose. – Garçom!

-Chega! Você não vai tomar mais. Vamos pra casa, agora.

-Não, só mais um?

-Não não! – Levantou-se puxando a rosada pelo braço.

-Me solta! Eu não estou bêbada. Não preciso ser carregada. – Soltou-se de Tenten e saiu cambaleando.

-Não, realmente não! – Revirou os olhos. Segurou a amiga pelo braço e foi para o carro. – Senta ai e fica quieta!

Dirigiu-se para o banco de motorista e deu partida no carro.

Ligou o rádio e passava músicas românticas.

-Tédio! – Mudou de estação.

-Deixa lá! – Protestou Sakura, apertando um botão, que pra ela é qualquer. – Ah, desliguei.

-Que bom. Ouvir músicas românticas não está dentro do repertório de hoje. Principalmente no seu.

-Ah, que isso. Quanto mais brigo com ele mais tenho vontade de escutar músicas românticas. – Soltou um riso travesso não muito alto.

-Sei. – Tenten voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-Sakura, vem! – Chamou Tenten reclamando.

Cuidar de bêbados não era a sua praia, mas principalmente cuidar de uma Sakura. Essa quando ficava bêbada era intragável e incontrolável.

-Calma aí, pow! – Falou embolando nas palavras. – Tá vendo o gatinho que eu to conversan... Ué, cadê ele? – Olhou em volta e não o belo rapaz que conversava. Enquanto estava distraída explicando para Tenten o rapaz procurou escapar de uma bêbada louca. (**N/A:** Bêbada louca seria um pleonasmo? xD).

-Vem logo. – Puxou o braço da amiga. – Não tem ninguém ai. Não ta vendo?

-Mas ele tava aqui e eu... – Choramingou.

-Sakura, você está noiva e dando em cima dos outros. Pelo amor de Deus! – Empurrou a amiga para o elevador recém aberto e não reparou que tinha mais alguém.

-NEJI! – Gritou Sakura – Há quanto tempo! – Soltou uma gargalhada. A morena olhou para o lado e viu o belo rapaz olhando para amiga bêbada.

-Sakura. – Ele disse em um suspiro cansado.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Tenten surpresa.

-O Neji? – Começou Sakura. – Eu e ele somos melhores amigos. Diz aí Neji, se não?

-Hum. – Aproximou-se de Tenten. A mesma estranhou a atitude do rapaz, mas não se afastou. – Dá papo pra Sakura bêbada é o pior negócio.

-E como você sabe? – O olhou surpresa.

-Como ela disse, somos melhores amigos.

-"_Era só o que me faltava!_" – Pensou Tenten receosa.

O elevador apitou avisando que haviam chegado ao andar desejado. Tenten saiu carregando a amiga para o apartamento enquanto Neji fechou o elevador. Ela abriu a porta e empurrou amiga para o sofá.

-Você me espera aí, sentada.

-Hum. – Soluçou e riu.

Olhou para a porta do apartamento e viu Neji olhando as duas. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios vendo as duas discutindo.

-É, parece que ela vai ficar bem. – Comentou Tenten chegando perto de Neji.

-Vai sim. – Olhou para a jovem e sorriu.

-"_Esse sorriso me mata, aliás, você me mata!_" – Pensou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-O que foi?

-Nada. – Balançou a cabeça, olhou para o moreno e sorriu.

-Neji? – Aquela voz, a mansidão, a calma.

- "_É ela? _" - pensou Neji.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Yoo miinnaa, beem?

Bom, eu não. Estou gripada e sacoméné?

UMA REVIEW? NÃO ACREDITO QUE MAIS NINGUÉM LEU A MINHA FIC :'( Mas td bem.

REVIEW NESSA, HEIN?

**ozawa-san**: Que bom que vc gostou! *-* KKK' eu tbm tive o mesmo pensamento que vc, imaginar um Neji como vizinho, seria tudooooooo. *O* e teria tbm a mesma reação da Tenten. KKKK' a continuação ai. Breve eu posto o Cap. 3. FAVORITA? MAIS QUE FAVORITA? #morremorre hehe Beejo :*

É isso genteem.

Beejoo :*


	3. Chapter 3

O moreno olhou para traz e viu uma figura bem conhecida. Era alta, magra, cabelos ruivos e olhos bem verdes. Usava um vestido vermelho de tecido que fechava com botões que batia dois dedos acima do joelho. Seus cabelos estavam soltos com a franja presa em uma fivela prata.

-Ranah? – Estreitou os olhos. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Tenten observava tudo atônita. O que uma das maiores modelos do mundo estava fazendo em um prédio como aquele? Claro, em relação ao que ela morava, o condomínio de Tenten era nada. Limpou a garganta chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Érr... Neji, eu vou entrar. Eu ainda tenho que cuidar da Sakura. – Sorriu. – Oi. – Cumprimentou Ranah.

-Olá. – Sorriu simpática.

-Ranah, - Começou Neji. – Essa é a Tenten Mitsashi, minha vizinha e amiga. Tenten, essa é a Ranah Uzumaki, uma amiga.

-"_Não pareceu!_" Prazer Ranah, é irmã do Naruto, não?

-Sou sim. – Sorriu para Tenten.

-Admiro o seu trabalho. – Sorriu. – Bom, vou entrar. Boa noite Neji, Ranah. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente.

Tenten fechou a porta do apartamento ainda atônita. O que o Neji tinha com uma SUPER MODELO?

-Será que eles já...? Não não, impossível! Devem ser só amigos. – Chegou perto de Sakura no sofá e observou que a mesma já havia dormido. Arrumou a amiga no sofá e foi arrumar-se para dormir

**M V P *~* M V P**

-Entre.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceu entrando no apartamento do rapaz. Olhou ao redor e ficou admirada, conhecia muito bem Neji para aquele apartamento ser perfeitamente arrumado.

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Ah, eu estou ótima e você?

-Eu não estou para papo Ranah. – Fechou a expressão. Seria a gota a mulher que lhe abandonou chegar querendo ser tratada bem.

-Calma, eu não quero brigar. Eu vim aqui pra te explicar uma coisa.

-O que? O porquê de você ter me abandonado e estar vivendo com outro cara? – A ironia era bem presente em sua voz. Olhou para Ranah, a mesma só suspirou.

-É. – Sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabe como Neji é e duvida muito que ele vai acreditar nela depois de tudo.

-Então comece, por favor. – O rapaz sentou-se no sofá e apontou o mesmo para ela.

-Bom, - Suspirou – Eu fui embora no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro, certo?

-E?

-Uma semana antes, o seu tio, o Hashi me fez uma coisa que ele chama de proposta, já eu chamo de ameaça. Ele "propôs" – Fez aspas com os dedos – uma grande quantia em dinheiro para mim te abandonar.

-Pra você o que? – Perguntou atônito.

-É, pra mim te abandonar. Ele disse que eu estava te corrompendo e fazendo você desistir da idéia de assumir as empresas. Eu disse que não ia sair do seu lado por causa do dinheiro e que também eu não tinha nada haver com a sua decisão de não assumir as empresas.

-Não acredito. Mais por que você foi embora? – Estreitou o olhar para ela.

-Porque ele ameaçou separar o Naruto da Hinata e matá-lo. Pra proteger o meu irmão e a felicidade dele eu fui embora sem dar a mínima explicação, porque ele disse que se eu falasse com você, eu ido embora ou não, ele ia mandar matar o Naruto. E a história de outro homem é dele também. Ele disse que depois de algum tempo que estivesse fora era para eu mandar uma carta te avisando que eu tinha outro homem e que era pra você me esquecer. – Olhou para Neji.

-E por que eu deveria acreditar em você?

-Eu não acredito que você se deixou atingir por ele, Neji! E você deve acreditar em mim porque é a mais pura verdade! Você acha que eu ia sair da França pra vir até aqui te contar uma história dessas? Neji, eu te amo e não estou mais agüentando viver longe de você, eu precisava te contar tudo isso.

-E porque não me contou na hora?

-Sabe o que é medo, Neji? Pois é, foi isso que eu senti quando fui ameaçada pelo seu tio. Medo de perder o meu irmão, medo de ter perder, ele poderia ter feito algo a mim e a você! – Falou com a voz embargada.

-Calma - Pegou a sua mão – eu acredito em você. Vou tomar uma providência.

-Não, por favor, não! Não faça nada, eu tenho medo do que ele pode fazer com o Naruto.

-Mas ele pode saber que você voltou, Ranah!

-Não, ele não vai saber.

-Como?

-Não sei, mas ele não vai saber!

-Já sei, você mora aqui comigo. Eu me mudei semana passada, ele nem sabe que eu estou morando aqui.

-Tá bom. Mas... – Olhou para Neji com receio. Sua vontade não era viver com ele apenas como protegida.

-É, eu também quero isso. – Sorriu aproximando-se da moça.

-Mas...

-Não precisa ter medo. – Suas respirações mesclaram-se. – Eu vou estar aqui, vou te proteger. – Beijaram-se. A falta que sentiam um do outro foi abandonada ali, naquele beijo. Seria uma noite perfeita.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-VAI A MERDA! – Pegou o pequeno despertador e jogou na parede. Olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que eram seis e trinta da manhã. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

-Tenten! – Ouviu Sakura a chamar. – Já levantou?

-Já! – Gritou em resposta. Terminou de banhar e saiu do banheiro enrolada em sua tolha branca. – Acordou cedo para uma bêbada, hein! – Alfinetou a amiga que se encontrava sentada em sua cama com um saco de gelo na cabeça.

-Cala a boca. Minha cabeça vai explodir.

-Sério? – Gargalhou entrando no closet.

-Hahaha, engraçadinha. – Fechou os olhos pedindo mentalmente para aquela dor de cabeça ir embora.

-Hein, - Saiu do closet vestindo uma calça jeans. – você conhece um rapaz chamado Neji Hyuuga?

-Conheço. Por quê? – Olhou para Tenten curiosa.

-Nada. É que ontem enquanto eu te trazia bêbada pra cá, nós encontramos ele no elevador e você disse que ele é seu melhor amigo. – Parou na frente da amiga penteando o cabelo.

-É, somos sim. – Arregalou os olhos. – Ontem eu vi o Neji? E ele está morando aqui no mesmo prédio que você?

-Viu. – Foi para frente do espelho e começou a maquiar-se. – E ele até confirmou. E sim, ele mora aqui. Por que o espanto?

-É que... nada. – Sorriu para Tenten e saiu do quarto.

-Depois eu que sou a estranha. – Terminou de arrumar-se, arrumou o material da faculdade e saiu junto com Sakura.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-Bom dia, meu amor. – Escutou a voz fina e suave soar em seu ouvido. Sorriu e abriu os olhos para contemplar a bela figura ao seu lado sorrindo.

-Bom dia. – Deu-lhe um selinho. – Dormiu bem?

-Muito bem! – Percebeu a empolgação em sua voz e sorriu. Era bom tê-la de volta. – E você?

-Igualmente!

-Eu vou levantar. Tenho uma sessão de fotos as oito e as minhas coisas estão na casa da Temari.

-Claro. – Viu o belo corpo levantar-se e dirigir-se ao banheiro. Fitou o teto. Há tanto tempo não sentia aquele tipo de felicidade, aquela sensação de completo, de alegria. Levantou-se também e esperou a jovem sair do banheiro para tomar seu banho e ir à empresa.

-Eu vou indo. Beijo te amo.

-Também te amo. – Ranah abriu a porta e saiu.

-Bom dia, Tenten! – Cumprimentou a moça sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Ranah! – Sorriu. – "_Ela dormiu no apartamento do Neji? É claro sua burra! O que ela ia fazer sete horas na casa dele? Espera! Será que o Neji é...? Não, não!_"

-Sakura! – Comentou Ranah surpresa.

-Ranah. Há quanto tempo. – Sorriu e abraçou a amiga. – O que faz por aqui?

-Depois te conto. – Sorriu e piscou o olho para a Haruno.

-Ah, sim. – Esta somente sorriu.

O elevador apitou anunciando a sua chegada.

**M V P *~* M V P**

É, eu sei, o capítulo ficou pequeno.

O bloqueio imaginário resolveu reerguer-se, a minha gripe está me matando e eu tenho preguiça até de olhar pro lado quando estou gripada, maaaaaaas, como eu amo muito vocês, eu fiz esse esforço e escrevi esse capítulo, pequeno, mas escrevi.

É isso. Talvez eu poste o resto dias 10 ou 11/01. Eu vou sair, é não viajar, eu vou sair e não sei quanto tempo eu vou passar fora, entonces... Well, talvez eu poste antes, não sei, vou pensar. =D

Respostas as reviews:

**ozawa-san****: **Morre não fiia, *mimimimi*, o que será de mim sem a minha primeira leitora? O.O Obrigada pelas "Melhoras" eu já estou melhor, graças a Deus. É essa antiga paixão do Neji ainda vai ser um empecilho em tanto para a atual, mas deixa em off. Honra? **#morremorre** =D Ah, e eu tbm espero que muita gente leia a minha fic sim. Beejoos :*

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha****: #SURTASURTA** A MINHA DIVA LEU A MINHA FIC! *O* Sim, sim Paula Polonini, essa fic é dedicada a vc, Diva *-*. Não surta! Já imaginou, eu sem a minha ficwritter-Diva? Vou merrêêêê! Ahhh, Diiva, eu não sou nada! Eu ADORO homenagear as pessoas que AMO *-*. Eu entendo a história do moden, aqui em casa, depois de eu falar uma lista enorme de palavras belas, ele funciona, eu tbm convivo com isso. ^^' AMOU A FIC? **#SURTASURTA**. É, eu tbm tenho vizinhos detestáveis, mas, fazer o que? ù.ú Beeejooo bem grandão Diiva! *-*

**HinaYagami****: **Engraçada? O.O **#surtasurta**, que bom que vc achou isso! n.n Eu vou continuar sim! Leitoras como vc não merecem ficar na mão, não é? Bejoo gatoona.


	4. Chapter 4

-E ai?

-"E ai" o que? – Perguntou a jovem nervosa. (**N/A:** Nervosa do tipo "raivosa" pra quem não entendeu.)

-Como assim? Você acaba de chegar do apartamento dele e você me pergunta "o quê?" – Esbravejou. Sua paciência não era tão extensa como aparenta.

-Ah, você está falando do Neji? – Jogou-se no sofá e tirou os sapatos. A mulher apenas confirmou. – Ah, ele caiu que nem um patinho. – Gargalhou com a fala. Sabia que Neji nunca se deixaria levar por uma mulher, mas ela, Ranah Uzumaki, com essa mulher sim, ele cairia direitinho.

-Qual foi a mentira formulada?

-Bobinha. Eu disse que o Hiashi me ameaçou.

-Que tipo de ameaça?

-Que ele mataria o Naruto se eu não fosse embora.

-Sempre assim, não é? Envolvendo a família. – Rolou os olhos.

-Relaxa, ele nem vai tocar mais no assunto por um bom tempo.

-Você acredita nisso?

-Acredito. Ele não vai ir atrás do Hiashi e depois, se ele for, vai ser a minha palavra contra a dele. E você acha que em quem ele vai acreditar?

-Em você. – Sorriu.

-Pois é. Relaxa, ele não vai atrás daquele velhote idiota.

-MAIS RESPEITO, SRTA UZUMAKI! OU A SUA CABEÇA ROLA!

-Ui, nervosinha, Hinata-chan? – Sorriu debochada.

-Não, só te alertando. Você não vai deixar que ele vá atrás do meu pai, se ele for e acontecer alguma coisa... – Ameaçou.

-Não estou afim dessa cabecinha fora do meu corpo, Hina.

-Que bom! Tenha mais cuidado na hora de falar.

**M V P *~* M V P **

Tocou a campainha impaciente. Acabou de brigar com seu noivo, de novo, para variar. Precisava desabafar, e ele seria a pessoa perfeita para lhe fazer campainha na bebida e um bom ouvinte. Escutou passos e depois um molho de chaves se mexendo. Ele finalmente abriu a porta.

-FINALMENTE! – Entrou de supetão em seu apartamento e jogou-se no sofá.

-O que você faz aqui há essa hora? – Sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Um copo de Uísque, por favor.

-Vai beber de novo Sakura?

-Um copo de Uísque. – Grunhiu. O rapaz levantou-se contrariado e foi preparar a bebida.

-Brigou com o Sasuke?

-"Brigou mais com o Sasuke?" é a pergunta certa. – Deu um gole no Uísque e ficou balançando o copo.

-Por quê?

-Eu fui conversar com ele, tentar fazer as pazes e adivinha o que eu encontrei no apartamento dele?

-Hum?

-Um Sasuke bêbado com uma garrafa de Uísque vazia.

-E ele ainda está vivo?

-Está. Eu falei que ele não podia beber daquele jeito e a gente acabou brigando.

-Convenhamos, não é Sakura? Você bebeu ontem que nem uma condenada e ele não pode beber?

-Poder ele pode. Só não pode beber uma garrafa inteira de Uísque sozinho, você não acha? E nem vem comparar não, porque a Tenten estava comigo e ele estava sozinho. – Virou a cara com um bico.

-Está bem, pense como quiser. – Neji sabia que discutir com ela seria uma grande perda de tempo e também saberia que ela encontraria argumento me tudo que ia ser dito.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e levantou-se para atender. Abriu a porta e viu a amada com duas malas e uma maleta. Sorriu lembrando-se que Ranah nunca fora uma mulher de muitas coisas, apesar de ter condições.

-Oi amor. – Entrou levando uma mala consigo. Deu-lhe um selinho e foi para sala. Teve uma surpresa, não esperava encontrá-la ali. – Sakura. – Ela apenas olhou para a figura que a chamara com desprezo.

-Ranah. – Levantou-se e depositou o copo em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

-Surpresa em vê-la aqui.

-Confesso que também. Neji não me falou que você estava aqui. – Sakura e Ranah nunca se deram bem. Sempre foram inimigas e disputaram a atenção de Neji. Apesar de Ranah ser irmã de seu melhor amigo, isso não era circunstância para Sakura para elas se darem bem. Sabia que por trás daquela carinha de anjo, tinha uma coisa escondida. Mal sabia Sakura que estava certa. – Eu vou indo. Vou deixar os pombinhos em paz. – Disse com deboche.

-Sakura. – Advertiu Neji. Sabia como a amiga gostava de ser irônica na presença de Ranah.

-Meu nome. – Olhou para o Neji e este apenas a olhou feio. – Tchau. – Saiu sem olhar para trás. Sabe desde sempre que Neji detesta a má relação dela com Ranah.

Olhou para os lados e ficou pensando para onde iria. Ir para casa daria de cara com um Sasuke bêbado e inconseqüente (**N/A:** Só pra esclarecer. Quando ela saiu mais cedo com Tenten, ela foi para casa da Madrinha, no caso, a Tsunade.). Ir à casa de Hinata seria perda de tempo, não sairia de lá tão cedo. Ir beber seria perda de tempo também. Olhou para uma porta com o número 0306 e decidiu encher o saco de certa pessoa.

**M V P *~* M V P **

-Parece que a Sakura ainda não gosta muito de mim. – Disse desfazendo as malas e olhando para o amado.

-É, parece que sim. Eu não sei o porquê dela ser assim com você. – Sentou-se ao lado da namorada ajudando-a com a função.

-Não precisa. – Tirou uma peça de roupa de suas mãos. – Você não precisa trabalhar? – Perguntou da forma mais inocente possível.

-Não. Eu tirei o dia de folga, só pra ficar com você. – Beijou-lhe a bochecha.

-Sério? – Abriu um enorme sorriso, mas por dentro detestou a idéia, não teria como colocar o plano em prática com ele em casa. – "_Mas pensando bem, pode até ajudar essa sua tarde comigo._"

-Uhum. Vou passar à tarde com você.

-Ah, que bom! Era tudo que eu queria. – Sorriu para o namorado que estava fascinado com a beleza dela.

**M V P *~* M V P **

-Sakura? – Abriu a porta surpresa com a presença da amiga. Geralmente, há essa hora, ela estaria trabalhando ou com Sasuke.

-Eu mesma. Sabe, não é? Minha vida de brigada me tira da empresa. – Entrou sem ao menos pedir licença.

-Sei não. – Fechou a porta e olhou para a amiga curiosa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa além de briga com o Sasuke?

-Ah, - Jogou-se no sofá tirando os sapatos e tacando-os longe (**N/A:** Folgada, né? Se fosse na minha casa...) – eu briguei de novo com o Sasuke e vi a Ranah. Pode melhorar meu dia? – Olhou irônica para Tenten.

-Brigou de novo com o Sasuke? – Sentou-se ao lado de Sakura com um pote de sorvete nas mãos.

-É. Eu fui conversar com ele e o encontrei com uma garrafa de Uísque vazia do lado.

-É doido que nem a noiva. E o que tem a Ranah? – Colocou uma colher de sorvete na boca.

-Ah, a gente nunca se amou. – Disse com desdém fechando os olhos.

-Sei. – Olhou para TV.

-O que foi? Que cara é essa? – Tomou o sorvete das mãos de Tenten e colocou uma colher cheia em sua boca.

-Nada. – Falou com a voz tristonha.

-Quem nada é peixe, Tenten. O que foi?

-Ah, eu estou decepcionada com certo vizinho. – A rosada gargalhou. – O que é? – Perguntou manhosa.

-O Neji? – Gargalhou. – O que foi que ele fez?

-Ah, ér... nada!

-Me conta Tenten. Decepcionada por quê?

-É que eu ia tentar arrumar ele para mim, mais ai a Ranah apareceu e eles estão namorando, não né?

-É, e eu nem quero saber a desculpa da vez. – Fechou a cara e levantou o dedo do meio em direção ao apartamento do amigo.

-Quer dizer que ela inventa desculpas?

-É. O Neji diz que são explicações, e eu já digo que são desculpas esfarrapadas para eles voltarem, já falei pra ele abrir o olho com ela, mas ele é perdidamente apaixonado por aquela ruiva oxigenada!

-"_Ruiva oxigenada?_" – Pensou olhando para Sakura. A amiga adorava dar apelidos para os outros. – Bom, isso é problema dele e agora que ele tem namorada eu vou deixar quieto. – Disse voltando ao assunto da conversa. – Não quero mais confusão por causa disso.

-É, acho bom mesmo você não se envolver muito, mais pela sua proteção do que pelo fato de Neji estar namorando.

-Uhum. Mas até que ele daria um bom namorado, não?

-Não sei, acho que sim. – Disse com desdém.

**M V P *~* M V P **

Desde que se encontrara com Ranah, três semanas haviam se passado. A vida continuava com a mesma rotina de sempre: Acordar-Faculdade-Trabalhar-Casa. Seus finais de semana eram perdidos em estudos e no trabalho. A faculdade tomava-lhe tempo demais e a possibilidade de um namorado ia esvaindo a cada dia. O trabalho também desempenha o mesmo papel.

Abriu a geladeira e viu que estava praticamente vazia a não ser por uma garrafa de água e um pote de sorvete no congelador. Fechou-a e foi para o quarto trocar-se, precisava ir a um supermercado URGENTE! Vestiu-se e saiu.

-Sakura.

-"_Oi Tenten, fala._"

-Vamos ao supermercado comigo? – Sabia que a amiga adorava fazer QUALQUER tipo de compras, por isso, chamou-a.

-"_Ah, não dá. Eu estou com muito trabalho na empresa._"

-Mas você não estava afastada...?

-"_Eu não posso deixar de trabalhar por causa dele, não é? Afinal, isso aqui depende tanto dele quanto de mim._"

-E como está ai? Érr... o clima entre vocês...

-"_Tenso amiga, mas a gente vez um acordo. Deixar o pessoal para fora da empresa, aqui dentro é só tratado assuntos relacionados à empresa._"

-Entendo. Quando é que o MEU casal vai deixar o status de brigados?

-"_Só quando Kami-sama quiser, porque está difícil, viu! O Sasuke é muito orgulhoso e eu não tenho coragem de conversar com ele nada a mais que o necessário. Essa briga está me matando!_"

-Sei como é.

-"_E o seu coraçãozinho, como vai?_"

-Bem saudável obrigada. – Riu. – Está aqui, como sempre, pedindo para ser amado.

-"_Ai, amiga, você precisa de alguém!_"

-Eu sei, mas nesses tempos é impossível. Fim de faculdade e o trabalho aumentando a cada dia estão tomando todo meu tempo.

-"_Imagino. Tenten, tenho que ir. Beijos._"

-Beijos, Sakura. – Desligou o telefone e entrou no carro. Ligou-o e o conduziu até ao Hipermercado que tem perto de casa.

**M V P *~* M V P **

-Quem manda ir ao shopping e chegar em casa com esse monte de sacola que você nem dá conta de carregar? – Resmungou para si mesma. Depois do mercado, deu uma esticadinha até ao shopping e fez umas comprinhas. As sacolas eram muitas e mal dava conta de carregar tudo de uma vez.

-Quer ajuda? – Ouviu aquela voz, seu coração acelerou. Não fazia idéia que sentia tanta falta daquela voz.

-Ah, - Virou-se para o dono da voz – Neji. – Sentiu o rosto queimar. – "_Você não precisa ficar vermelha agora, não é?_" – Se não for muito incomodo, quero sim. – Neji pegou algumas sacolas e deixou umas três nas mãos de Tenten. – Saindo ou chegando? – Puxou assunto. Tenten não gostava nem um pouco do silêncio que se instalou entre eles.

-Saindo.

-Ah.

-Já faz um tempo que você está sumida. – Perguntou com desdém.

-"_ELE ESTÁ PREOCUPADO COMIGO? Ah, que isso, não se empolga._" É que a faculdade e o trabalho não me deixam em paz nas últimas semanas.

-Entendo. Não sabia que fazia faculdade. – Pararam em frente ao elevador e Tenten o chamou.

-Ah, pensei que tinha dito. – Neji apenas negou com a cabeça. – Faço direito. Quero ser delegada.

-Bom curso. – Sorriu para a mesma entrando no elevador. Ela o acompanhou.

-E você, o que faz da vida?

-Eu? Sou presidente das empresas Hyuuga.

-"_HEIN?_" Ah. Deve ser trabalhoso ser presidente de uma empresa tão grande.

-Um pouco. – O elevador anunciou a chegada ao terceiro andar. Os dois saíram e pararam em frente ao apartamento dela.

-Obrigada e desculpa pelo incomodo. – Pegou as sacolas depois de ter aberto a porta.

-De nada e não foi incomodo nenhum.

-Neji, o que você está fazendo aqui com a Tenten? – Ranah anunciou a sua chegada surpreendendo os dois.

**M V P *~* M V P **

HEEEI GIRLS OR BOYS! QUANTO TEMPO, NÃO?

Bom, antes de tudo, eu quero desejar Feliz 2011, atrasado, mas é de coração. Que esse ano dê tudo certo na vida de vocês e que os pedidos feitos se tornem realidades.

Quero pedir mil desculpas por não postar na data prometida. Eu estava SEM UM PINGO de imaginação para escrever MVP e ainda estou com mais quatro projetos, três estão em andamento e breve postá-las-ei (Ui!). A imaginação veio à tona ontem e então desatei a escrever hoje e o capítulo está ai, prontinho.

EITA EITA! HINATA POR DETRÁS DE UMA COISA SINISTRA? #meoDeus. Ela vai aparecer mais vezes, tanto como boazinha como mázinha.

É isso.

Respostas das reviews:

**ozawa-san**** : **A sua review foi muito importante pra mim, cara! Eu estava sem ideia para o rumo da fic, mas depois que eu vi tua review, a ideia surgiu do nada e o destino da fic já está certo graças à vc! OBRIGADA *-*. Pelo que vc pode ver no capítulo, a Ranah realmente não tem nada de bom, como você desconfiava, e sim, ela vai ser um enorme empecilho pro casalzinho. Continuação ai. Beijos :*

**HinaYagami****: **Desculpa se eu te entendi mal por vc ter achado a minha fic engraçada, não era a minha intenção, mas... QUE BOM QUE ACHOU, era esse o intuito, quero fazer uma Tenten divertida e séria, claro que vai ter seus momentos. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH **#surtasurta** Leitora Fiel? QUE ÓTIMOO *-* Espero que a sua irmã goste. Beijos :*

Bom, é isso. Beijos a todos aqueles que lêem mais não deixem review. Amo vcs!

**REVIEWS, PLEASE?**

P.S.: Não tenho data prevista para o próximo capítulo, mas não vou demorar pra postar.

P.S.²: RANAH, FILHA DA MÃE! Ò.Ó


	5. Chapter 5

-Ah, merda! – Tenten murmurou baixinho. – Ranah, eu posso explic-

-Hein, Neji! O que VOCÊ estava fazendo ai com a Tenten?

-Eu estava ajudando-a a carregar as sacolas. – Fechou a expressão, detestava ceninha de ciúmes. Oras, não havia dado motivo pra isso, não é mesmo?

-Ah... – Disse ainda meio desconfiada.

-É verdade. – Tenten disse. – Eu não estava conseguindo carregar as sacolas e o Neji me ajudou só isso.

-Está bem. Desculpa. – Abaixou a cabeça no intuito de demonstrar arrependimento

-Que isso, eu entendo a sua posição. – Sorriu olhando-a desconfiada. – "_Pra que tanto ciúmes? E eu ainda pergunto!_" – Olhou para Neji enquanto esse pensamento soava em sua cabeça.

-Obrigada. – Levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Bom, eu vou entrar. Obrigada Neji pela ajuda e desculpe-me Ranah, não era a minha intenção despertar ciúmes em você. – Sorriu e entrou.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-Ranah, precisava de tudo aquilo? Você a deixou sem graça!

-Desculpa, é que eu tenho medo de te perder de novo. – Aproximou-se do rapaz.

-Não vai perder tão fácil, Ranah. Você sabe que eu sou louco por você, e depois, eu e a Tenten mal nos conhecemos, como poderia ter alguma coisa com ela? – Pegou sua mão e beijou.

-Eu sei. – Murmurou baixo. Sua ceninha havia funcionado perfeitamente, mas alcançar seu objetivo ainda estava um pouco longe.

-Vou comprar os ingredientes para o jantar, como eu ia fazer. – Beijou-lhe a testa.

-Não precisa mais! – Segurou sua mão. – Eu peço comida japonesa, hum?

-Está bem. – Sorriu-lhe. – Vou tomar um banho enquanto pede.

-Tá. – Sentou-se no sofá e pegou o telefone.

Neji entrou em seu quarto, despiu-se (**N/A:** AI MAMÃE, SOCORRO! *-*) e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, do qual jorrava água gelada. Deixou-a tocar sua pele e levar todo o cansaço que havia adquirido durante mais um dia de trabalho.

Ter a Ranah ao seu lado era a coisa que ele mais queria, e agora tem. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena de ciúmes diante de Tenten. Que isso, eram apenas vizinhos que tinham um bom relacionamento como vizinhos tinham que ter, não precisava da cena, mas sorriu satisfeito por sua namorada ter ciúmes dele. Sabia que assim, ela o amava.

De repente ouviu um chuveiro sendo ligado e uma voz alta reclamando:

-_NEJI, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI COM A TENTEN? _ - Tentou imitar a voz de Ranah. – _O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI? – _Voltou a sua voz normal. - EU TAVA TRANSANDO COM SEU NAMORADO, QUE TAL? E OLHA QUE ELE FAZ BEM, HEIN! AI QUE RAIVA! DEVERIA TER RESPONDIDO ISSO A ELA, AI ELA IA PROCURAR ALGUÉM MELHOR PRA FAZER CENINHA DE CIÚMES. SÓ O NEJI MESMO PARA ACREDITAR QUE ERA CENINHA DE CIÚMES! ACHO QUE ATÉ A MELHOR AMIGA DELA ACHARIA AQUELA CENINHA UMA COISA TÃO FALSA QUANTO DVD PIRATA! EU? COM CIÚMES DELA? PRA QUE? ELE NEM NOTA ISSO! ATÉ UM RETARDADO MENTAL NOTARIA QUE EU TENHO CIÚMES DAQUELA RUIVA OXIGENADA, COMO DIZ A SAKURA. – Disse irônica, acreditando que estava falando para ela mesma.

Neji olhou para a parede, confuso. Essa menina é doida? Tem problema? Transado comigo? Ela com ciúmes da Ranah? Ela gosta de mim? A Sakura chamou a Ranah de ruiva oxigenada? A ceninha teria sido falsa? Foram tantas perguntas que surgiram de uma vez na sua cabeça. 

Saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e entrou no closet. Vestiu uma calça moletom azul escura e uma camisa branca. Sentou-se na beira da cama com a fala da vizinha ainda ecoando claramente na sua cabeça. Precisava fazer alguma coisa? Pensou. Não, claro que não.

-Neji, - Despertou ao ouvir a voz da namorada – a comida chegou. Vem comer!

Levantou-se ainda meio mexido com a fala de Tenten. Resolveu esconder da namorada o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-"_Chega de confusão! Por hoje..._" – Pensou entrando na sala e vendo sua namorada sorrindo-lhe.

**M V P *~* M V P**

-RUIVA OXIGENADA DO CARAMBA!

**M V P *~* M V P**

**-**Tia Ranah! – A pequena Hyuuga correu para cumprimentá-la.

-Oi princesinha. Como você está? – Agachou-se para ficar a altura correspondente à sobrinha.

-Estou bem. – Abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Está toda arrumadinha, aonde vai?

-Eu vou à praça com o papai brincar um pouco. – Apontou para o homem loiro atrás de si. Ranah levantou os olhos e viu seu irmão parado e sorrindo,

-Naruto! – Levantou-se e abraçou o irmão.

-Oi Ranah. Tá sumida. – Retribuiu o abraço e depois soltou-se.

-Depois que eu vim para (**N/A:** CARA, EU ESQUECI AONDE SE PASSA A FIC! O.O) cá, o trabalho aumentou, meu irmão. – Sorriu fazendo cara de saco.

-Ah, sim. Bom, vamos indo Sayuu?

-Uhum.

-Bom passeio, viu?

-Obrigado. Fica pro jantar, nós já voltamos.

-É tia, fica? – Suplicou a menor.

-Mas... – Olhou para a sobrinha e viu suplica em seu pequeno rostinho. Resolveu ceder. – Está bem.

-Chama Neji-Baka também. – Sugeriu Naruto. (**N/A:** Ora, Naruto, eu te mato! **Naruto:** Foi mal! n.n'')

-Neji-Baka, Naruto? – Este apenas riu com o apelido que dera ao seu cunhado. – Oras. Ele não poderá vir. Tem muito trabalho na empresa, segundo ele.

-Ah, claro. Então tá! Mas você fica! – Disse saindo com a filha segurando a mão.

-Está bem. – Sorriu e entrou na casa.

-Olá Srta Uzumaki. – Cumprimentou Setsue.

-Oi Setsue! Hinata está?

-Sim, Vou chamá-la.

-Não precisa. – A Hyuuga anunciou a sua chegada descendo as escadas.

-Com licença. – Pediu Setsue e saiu da sala.

-Hinata. – Sorriu para a cunhada.

-Ranah, querida, como vai? – Sorriu-lhe.

-Vou bem. Preciso conversar com você.

-Ah, claro. Vamos até meu quarto, lá teremos mais privacidade.

-Uhum. – Subiram as escadas e pararam em frente a primeira porta do corredor. Hinata abriu e entrou acompanhada de Ranah.

-O que quer? – Perguntou delicadamente. Apesar de ser o que ser (**N/A: **Hein?), Hinata sabia ser delicada e compreensiva.

-Conversar sobre seu priminho. – Disse com desdém sentando-se na poltrona.

-Ah. – Disse também com desdém. – Como está correndo tudo?

-Até agora tudo bem. Ontem eu fiz uma ceninha daquelas... – Riu.

-Eu sei.

-Como? – Olhou abismada para Hinata. Ela apenas riu.

-Não importa. Mas eu gostei, foi meio imaturo, mas gostei.

-Penso que isso serve para nos aproximar. – Sorriu olhando as unhas.

-Serve, mais é mais da parte dele.

-É, ele vai se aproximar pra mim ganhar a sua confiança. (**N/A:** Quem não entendeu essa frase, fale nas reviews. ^^)

-E é isso que você tem que fazer, esqueceu? – Alterou um pouco a voz.

-Você ficar nervosa não vai adiantar comigo, ou você não conhece o meu irmão gêmeo?

-Você e ele são igualzinhos, mais com Naruto é diferente, ele é meu marido.

-Pena que meu irmão casou com uma pessoa sombria como você. Ele nunca desconfiou que você é sonsa?

-Não. Enfim, você não veio aqui pra discutir as minhas ações, certo? – Desafiou.

-É.

**M V P *~* M V P**

E ai peoples. Bem?

Bom, eu acho que eu estou.

Hehe, desculpa a demora, viu? *sai correndo pra não apanhar*

Mas eu estou um pouco decepcionada. Não é achando ruim as leitoras que tenho e etc, afinal, amo elas, mas é que as reviews nem vem! Poxa, isso me desanima, sabe? Ai...

Por isso que eu demoro para atualizar. Não tem reviews, não tem incentivo. Ai, nós, ficwritters, imaginamos que a fic está um bagaço!

Ahhh, falar em bagaço, eu vou fazer o seguinte: VOU REEDITAR A FIC.

É, isso mesmo.

Eu sei que vai ter gente falando que a fic ta boa assim e tals, mas ela ta fugindo do que eu tinha planejado, sabe? Pra mim ta horrível. Mas não vão pensando que eu vou excluir a fic do PC. JAMAIS! Só vou reeditá-la e fazer o projeto original.

Quem sabe, em um momento inspirante (como diz minha Best), eu não continue essa fanfic? Ai, sim, vai ser melhor e com nome diferente.

É isso.

Desculpe não responder as reviews. Depois que as aulas começaram o tempo virou... tempo.

Tá, tchau!

P.S.: Ahh, fic nova. O nome é Impulso e é SasuSaku, mas não vou deixar de fazer MVP. JAMAIS!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Desde a metade da tarde estava ali, sentado, ainda de terno e gravata, em um banco qualquer da praça perto de seu prédio. Saíra da empresa com a cabeça fervendo, havia brigado com um ex-sócio e o mesmo desistiu da sociedade.

-"_Não precisava disso agora_."_ - _Raciocinou consigo. – "_Logo agora que as coisas na empresa estavam andando nos trilhos esse canalha me vem com a desistência da sociedade! Eu mereço mesmo!_"

De longe se podia notar a angustia e a preocupação que rondava o Hyuuga. Estava voltando para casa após o cansativo expediente quando o avistou sentado nesse banco qualquer com seus pensamentos, segundo o que ela – Tenten – deduziu, angustiante. Resolveu aproximar-se do vizinho, o qual o relacionamento, havia avançado.

Dois meses haviam se passado. Viam-se sempre que saíam do prédio. Paravam, se cumprimentavam, e começava uma conversa sobre qualquer assunto. Assim a relação de vizinho e de vizinha passava aos poucos para amizade, o que Tenten achava bom, já que nutria uma quedinha, opa desculpa, um verdadeiro tombo por Neji.

-Oi. – Sentou-se ao lado dele cautelosamente. Chegou de fininho para não assustá-lo.

-Tenten, você por aqui! – Sorriu ao ver a vizinha vestida com a farda de policial.

-Estava voltando a pé para casa quando te vi aqui sozinho, ai eu resolvi vir falar com você. – Sorriu.

-Ah.

-Não era pra você estar essa hora na empresa?

-É, mas acabei brigando com um ex-sócio, e ficar na empresa de cabeça quente não ia dar certo.

-Entendo. É aquele que acusou você de tê-lo excluído dos planos da empresa?

-É, ele mesmo. – Olhou para a moça ao seu lado.

-Ahn, sei. – Olhou para frente e viu algumas crianças brincando em alguns dos brinquedos simples do pequeno parque que havia na praça.

-É, empresa não é fácil.

-Imagino. Érr, e a Ranah, como vai? Faz um tempo que não a vejo.

-Ah, Ranah. Ela viajou a trabalho semana passada. Volta só daqui a algumas semanas.

-Entendo. Sozinho de novo, hein.

-É.

Tenten olhou para o céu e observou as lindas cores que o pôr-do-sol trazia para aquela imensidão azul. Se sentia bem nessas horas. O vento batia leve e calmo e os pássaros cantando era uma bela melodia aos seus, e cria também, para os ouvidos de Neji.

-Quer jantar comigo? Abriu um restaurante novo e eu quero conhecê-lo. – Ele disse casualmente. A mera pergunta, aos olhos de Neji, a pegou de surpresa. Poxa, mal se conheciam e ele já estava a chamando para jantar?

-Érr... – Ficou sem palavras.

-Eu sei que é meio precipitado te chamar para jantar, nós mal nos conhecemos, mas não custa nada jantarmos para nos conhecermos melhor e aumentar a nossa amizade, não é verdade? – Sorriu casualmente para ela e voltou a olhar o chão suspirando. As viagens a trabalho de Ranah o estava fazendo se sentir solitário como antes d'ela reaparecer. Eram noites, dias e finais de semanas afins, sem Ranah. Aquilo para o Hyuuga é torturante. Precisava se distrair, senão ia perder o pouco da sanidade que lhe resta. Resolveu então chamar a sua vizinha e mais nova amiga para jantar. Afinal, fazia aquilo por mera distração.

-Hum, é verdade. – Falou firme, mas com um pouco de receio na voz. – "_Amizade?_" – Pensou com porcentagem de decepção.

-Então, vai? – Voltou a observar a moça à procura de uma resposta positiva à sua pergunta.

-V-vou. – Sorriu para ele.

-Então te busco às 19h30. Tudo bem? – Levantou-se olhando para ela.

-Tá bom. Te espero. – Sorriu.

-Até mais. – Disse saindo.

Tenten ficou sentada sozinha, pasma e feliz por ter sido convidada para sair com, segundo seu conceito, seu vizinho perfeito.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Que roupa vestir? Como se comportar? O que falar? E se o assunto acabar, o que fazer? E se o restaurante for podre de chique? Afinal, Neji é um homem da alta sociedade de Miami, não iria comer em qualquer lugar, não é? E se?- Resolveu interromper o interrogatório interno e entrar de uma vez no apartamento. Ficar parada na porta do mesmo não vai resolver nada.

Entrou em seu apartamento e resolveu ir direto ao quarto. Entrou em seu pequeno closet e o rodeou a procura de uma roupa perfeita para esse tipo de compromisso.

Levantou duas metas e um questionamento, que em sua concepção e sã consciência ainda, eram importantes:

Primeiro, queria causar boa impressão.

Segundo, era a primeira vez que saía com Neji.

Terceiro, como se comportar se você nem sabe onde vai comer?

-"_Comer, isso é o mais importante. Foque somente nisso!_" – Tentou desvencilhar-se dos milhares de questionamentos que vinha em sua cabeça. – "_Para Tenten! Está parecendo àquelas adolescentes que vai para o primeiro encontro!_" – Bufou entrando debaixo do chuveiro. – "_Se bem que eu estou nervosa. Comparado ao primeiro encontro que eu tive, estou mais nervosa com esse._" – Tomou seu banho normalmente. A água morna caindo em sua pele a ajudava a ter um pouco de bom senso e pensar como uma pessoa normal, como uma mulher, afinal, era comum ela sair com homens... Ou não.

Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se em uma toalha e entrou de novo no closet. Bateu o olho na roupa perfeita: um vestido. Ele é vermelho, colado ao corpo (afinal, Tenten tem um corpo invejável), dois dedos acima do joelho, com riscas pretas.

-Muito chique? – Olhou para ele em suas mãos. O analisou e chegou à conclusão de que não seria tão chique assim. Hn.

Vestiu-o, maquiou-se. Soltou seus cabelos dos comuns coques e o cacheou, deixando a franja solta e lisa.

Deu mais uma olhada no espelho e pegou a bolsa carteira preta, que é lidíssima, que possuía.

Olhou no relógio e viu que era 19h29. Seria ele pontual e chegar às 19- seu pensamento foi interrompido com o barulho da campainha tocando. Parou em frente à porta:

-" _Respira... isso. Agora você vai agir naturalmente como sempre fez diante dele. Não deixe o nervosismo te detonar, não deixe..._" - Olhou no olho mágico e confirmou sua suspeita, era realmente ele. Quando abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa, a sua roupa não condizia com a dele... Ele estava mais esporte e menos, muito menos, chique do que ela. – "_O que eu faço?_" – O desespero bateu e ela o deixou entrar como vento entra em sua casa.

Quando viu Tenten vestida de vermelho ficou impressionado com a beleza dela e com a sensualidade da roupa. Sua respiração falhou por alguns instantes e chegou a pensar que ela ficou mais bonita do que Ranah de vermelho. Deu-se uma bronca mentalmente e sorriu para ela, pelo que pode perceber, estava sem graça. Será que seria diante da reação que eu tive?, pensou.

-E-eu... – Respirou fundo – Eu acho que estou muito, érr, "muito arrumada", não? – Fez aspas com os dedos. O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar que ela deduziu de ofensa. – Não, não quero dizer isso, é que... – Interrompeu-se. – Bem, pelo seu estilo de roupa, creio que EU estou muito arrumada. – Sorriu sem graça.

-Ah. – Analisou-a melhor dos pés à cabeça. – Você está linda nesse vestido, mas para onde vamos não exige esse figurino.

Tenten corou sem graça. Fez certa nota mental: comprar roupas multi-uso. Tanto para lugares chiques quanto para lugares simples.

-Hn. Entra. – Deu passagem para o mesmo passar. – Se você esperar eu troco de roupa. Um instante. Fique à vontade. – Apontou o sofá e entrou correndo para seu quarto.

-"_Ai, meu Deus! Que mico!_" – Estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Parou no meio do quarto e respirou fundo. Acalmou-se entrou no closet.

Lembrou-se das vestimentas de Neji e baseou-se nelas para escolher o look da noite.

Como ele estava com um look esporte – camiseta pólo bege, calça jeans azul tênis OLK – escolheu uma roupa que poderia, érr, digamos, combinar, com o look dele. Escolheu um vestido preto de malha fria liso (sem estampa) que batia três dedos acima do joelho, uma rasteirinha qualquer e um casaquinho jeans por causa do frio. Vestiu-se, manteve a maquiagem – que era bem clean – e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo mantendo com a franja lisa e os cachos.

Saiu do quarto e viu Neji sentado bem à vontade em seu sofá olhando uma foto sua. Sorriu e foi até ele.

-Vamos?

Neji levantou seu olhar para a figura feminina e ficou impressionado com a estonteante beleza dela mantida mesmo com roupas mais simples. Chegou a pensar novamente que Tenten era mais bonita que Ranah, mas não podia considerar isso, afinal, Ranah era sua namorada e a amava.

-Vamos sim. – Levantou-se e a acompanhou até à porta do apartamento.

**M V P *~* M V P**

Um jantar espetacular. É isso que Tenten espera. Bom, ela vai ter o que quer?

Logo após saírem de seu apartamento, entraram no Lamborghini preto de Neji e foram em direção ao tal novo restaurante que ele havia mencionado.

-Bem vindo senhores! – Cumprimentou um educado garçom. – Mesa para dois?

-Sim. – Respondeu Neji.

-Por aqui. – Apontou a direção da mesa que iria levá-los.

A mesa ficava em frente a uma janela de correr com vidro fumê. Com um lado da janela aberta, um vento manso soprava nessa noite.

-"_Tudo para o encontro perfeito._" – Pensou Tenten sentando de frente para Neji.

O garçom entregou-lhes o cardápio e pediu para eles ficassem à vontade. Tenten abriu o cardápio e passou o olho pelo mesmo. Estava muito nervosa. Eu reação teria? Como puxar um assun-

-E como vai a faculdade? – Perguntou Neji ainda distraído com o cardápio que lhe foi entregue.

-Ah, reta final, sabe como é, não é? Muitos trabalhos e o monólogo também. Quero fazê-lo bem feito, dá trabalho, mas vou conseguir. – Sorriu admirando Neji que a inda observava o cardápio.

-Sei. Eu também fiquei muito preso à faculdade na época. Eu só estudava, na verdade. Deve ser difícil trabalhar e se concentrar nos estudos.

-Pra mim nem tanto. Eu trabalho meio que no ramo de direito, então ajuda um pouco.

-É. Já escolheu o que quer?

-Uhum.

-Ok. Garçom! – Levantou a mão chamando-o.

-Pois não, senhor. – Aproximou-se.

-Peça, Tenten.

-Hn. Quero um filé mignon ao molho madeira e salada de folhas verdes . – Pediu olhando o cardápio.

-E eu quero strogonoff de frango com arroz. – Fez o mesmo.

-E para beber?

-O que prefere? – Ele perguntou olhando-a.

-Vinho.

-Vinho, por favor.

-Sim senhor. Com licença. – Retirou-se.

Enquanto começavam uma animada conversa sobre restaurantes e formas de atendimentos, Tenten passou os olhos pelo restaurante e deu de cara com uma figura conhecida.

-"_Ranah? Hinata?_" – Pensou surpresa ao reconhecer as duas figuras.

Ela estava sentada à algumas mesas atrás de Neji. Conversava animadamente com outra mulher de cabelos azuis e lisos. Riam e tinham um brilho diferente nos olhos. Como entendia um pouco de leitura labial, viu o nome de Neji ser mencionado no meio da conversa dessas duas figuras.

As duas mulheres – a ruiva e a morena – levantaram-se foram para o banheiro.

-"_Hn, eu realmente vou ter um jantar espetacular._" – Sorriu e olhou para Neji.

**M V P *~* M V P**

E aê povão. Todo mundo bem?

Bom, eu estou ótima, obrigada. E feliz, é claro.

Feliz porque:

-Consegui espremer a minha imaginação e saiu esse capítulo. Pequeno eu sei, mas saiu.

-Meu irmão agora tem um notebook, o que facilita em muito a minha vida, já que eu posso levá-lo a qualquer canto da casa para escrever.

-Adicionei a Keiko no meu Orkut. *-* (caso alguém queira: )

-Ficaria mais feliz ainda se vocês adicionassem! =D

-As fics que estou lendo estão a cada dia melhor e mais interessante.

-E eu não vou deletar MVP à pedidos. Ou seja, a história vai continuar a mesma.

Resolvi adiantar um pouco a história, como visto nesse capítulo. Tenten e Neji já tem uma amizade, as saídas de Ranah por trabalho vai levar a algum lugar e o capítulo que vem, as emoções realmente começam. =D

É isso.

Agradeço pelas reviews.

Esclarecendo: No capítulo anterior eu botei a Tenten revoltada no banho (a parte em que ela reclama do ciúme de Neji). Então, no começo ela imita a voz da Ranah, nessa parte:. Depois é somente ela com a voz normal.

Beijos, até a próxima. ^^

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S-?**


	7. AVISO

E ai, gente, tudo bem?

Comigo não.

Bom, eu vou ter que abandonar Meu Vizinho Perfeito por um tempo.

Por quê?

Bom, eu estou escrevendo Impulso e ela tira qualquer resquício de imaginação para MVP.

As aulas retornam amanhã (24/07). Então não vou ter tempo.

Nem de escrever Impulso e nem MVP.

É isso.

Espero que não abandonem.

Eu não vou abandonar MVP.

Assim que eu terminar de escrever Impulso, me dedico totalmente a MVP.

Palavra de ficwritter.

Espero a compreensão de todos.

Beijos :*

JA NE!


End file.
